warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Pellas Mir'san
Chapter.]] Pellas Mir'san, known as the "Winter Blade" and the "Defender of Nocturne," is a venerable captain of the Salamanders Space Marines Chapter. He has served as the commander of the 2nd Company for more than a century and a half. He is one of the oldest members of the Chapter still serving. History A legend amongst the Astartes of the Salamanders, the venerable Captain Pellas Mir'san is one of the oldest members of the Chapter still serving, which earned him the title of the "Winter Blade" amongst his fellow Battle-Brothers. Captain Mir'san has served as the commander of the 2nd Company for more than one hundred and fifty standard years, and before that served as Chapter Champion for thirty years, remaining undefeated for his tenure. A consummately skilled swordsman, Pellas Mir'san is a former winner of the legendary Trial of Blades. He applies his Chapter's well-known discipline and pursuit of excellence to the duelist's art as well as the creation of some of the finest Power Swords in the Salamanders' history. He has lost nothing of his phenomenal skill at arms, despite his skin greying to the colour of cold forge ashes and the light in his eyes dulling to a deep crimson. He has tempered the blade of his wisdom to a fine edge through his experiences with countless enemies and in innumerable conflicts. Badab War Captain Mir'san is most famous for commanding the Salamanders Chapter contingent throughout their involvement during the Badab War against the infamous Tyrant of Badab, Lufgt Huron of the Renegade Astral Claws. Initially, the Salamanders were reluctant to get involved in the internecine conflict, having fought alongside both the Astral Claws and the Fire Hawks as recently as the Lycanthos Drift Campaign of the 810s.M41, and the Chapter was greatly troubled to intervene on either side, despite direct calls do so. When proof was provided to them by the Legate Inquisitor in charge of prosecuting the war that the Astral Claws had broken faith fully with the ancient covenants of the Imperium and embraced the service of Chaos, the Salamanders were forced by duty to act. The Chapter could only send a small force consisting of one Battle Company (the 2nd Company) under the command of Captain Pellas Mir'san, as the rest of the Chapter was already committed elsewhere. Although few in number, the Salamanders' force was heavily engaged throughout the conflict until the bitter end, playing key roles in several important events that defined the course of the war. Captain Mir'san came to be relied upon heavily by Lord Commander Carab Culln of the Red Scorpions, who was the overall Loyalist Astartes commander. Following the infamous incident of the capture of the Salamanders Battle Barge Pyre of Glory, in 909.M41, and the subsequent and infamous "Red Hour," Captain Mir'san believed his Chapter owed a great debt of honour to the Secessionist Executioners, and stood beside them in their final judgement as their advocate. Borzog Mir'san was part of a Salamanders strike force that went to aid the besieged Imperial Navy base at Thrastos from an attack by the Ork Warboss Borzog. When the strike force neared the base, however, a hidden Ork fleet emerged nearby and attacked the Salamanders. The outnumbered strike force was then forced to fight their way clear of the ambush, but dozens of their Battle-Brothers were slain by the Orks. Mir'san is among those Salamanders who survived. He vowed to take revenge against Borzog. Talledus War Pellas Mir'san commanded a demi-company of Salamanders to aid in the defence of the Cardinal World of Benediction in the Veritus Sub-sector during the Talledus War. As the Word Bearers' forces closed in on the Grand Honorificum cathedral city, the faith of the Adeptus Ministorum priests and other faithful of the God-Emperor within unleashed a phenomenon of the Psychic Awakening. Skull-faced spirits of the blessed Imperial dead emerged from the Warp to wrap the cathedral-city in a wall of power later called the "Saints' Wall" that banished the daemons aiding the Word Bearers back into the Immaterium. The Salamanders took advantage of this to launch fresh assaults on the advance formations of the Word Bearers, breaking through to the bridge over the River Carmine and cutting the Heretic force in two. The battle for Benediction had not been decided by any measure, but the momentum of the Word Bearers' assault was repelled, and the Grand Honorificum remained in Loyalist hands. Still, the Dark Cardinal Kor Phaeron, who was commanding the Chaos forces, had no intention of retreating, not with Benediction so nearly in his grasp. Wargear *'Artificer Armour' *''Cinder Edge'' - Cinder Edge is a master-crafted Power Sword forged by the hand of Pellas Mir'san. The blade was folded countless times in the fires of Nocturne's volcanic heat. *'Close Combat Weapon' *'Combi-flamer' *'Frag Grenades' *'Krak Grenades' *'Iron Halo' Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp. 78, 89, 171 *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/Downloads/Product/PDF/B/badabupdate-v2.pdf Forge World - Space Marine Badab War Characters Update Version 2 (6th Edition)] *''Salamander'' (Novel) by Nick Kyme, Chs. 1. 5 *''Nocturne'' (Novel) by Nick Kyme, Ch. 3 *''Codex Supplement: Salamanders'' (8th Edition), pg. 33 *''Psychic Awakening - Faith & Fury'' (8th Edition), pp. 12-13 es:Salamandras#Tras la Herej.C3.ADa 3 Category:P Category:M Category:Badab War Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Salamanders Category:Space Marines